


Attraction

by blckpnk



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Metaphors, Pining, Romance, Slash, Wet Dream, could be au doesn't state if light is kira or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckpnk/pseuds/blckpnk
Summary: L had no idea where he should put his hands- he had dreamt he had his arms around Light’s neck, so that's where they settled. He and Light stood there for a few moments- just passing air between each other's mouths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Wrote this at 11 o'clock at night and I did minimal editing, so whoops!  
> But idk I thought this was cute and I might write another part to it so yeah here we go! 
> 
> -edited on 02/12/18 because there was so many run-on sentences and comma splices that I couldn't stand it. Also fixed a few tense slip-ups and awkward sentances. But, I'm sure there are still a few I didn't catch.-

L’s emotions twisted deep within him. He pictured them as strings of many dull colours all entangled within him; far enough that they would never be found. Yet when he found himself around Light the strings would unravel and curl themselves around L’s heart and brain, pulsing with vibrant colours. Effective in cutting him just short of the two main things in his body. Compelling him toward the younger boy. But he resisted until the strings tied them into a deep and complex knot, only to unravelled by the enigma that is Light Yagami, once again.

L Lawliet had, at one point or another considered himself an emotionally stunted person. He almost held pride in the fact that he, L the greatest detective in the world, had no emotion. But of course, that title meant nothing because, besides Watari, he had no one to confide in this enormous achievement. Bu, Light Yagami had to come and ruin the pride streak that L was on. By causing _feeling_. It was a hit to his ego, at most. And sometimes he was convinced that Light Yagami was sent here from some other higher being, just to deflate L’s enormous ego. Which, he did. With small, minuscule things, like correcting a spelling error in an English document L had typed out(L was not keen on telling Light that English was his native language.), or the time when Light had saved both their asses from getting stuck with a few broken bones because he had stupidly looped the chain around the arm of his chair, then continued to step towards the staircase. 

Light brought out attraction, and embarrassment. Whether it be first or second hand. When Light was meters away, while L was showering, or vice-versa. A light flush would dust his cheeks. He always blamed it on the steam filling up the small room. Hand in hand with embarrassment was desire, of all the torture L had wished on other criminals, he would never wish this on anybody. Laying next to Light in a small queen bed in a hotel room, alone. Only the small cameras watching with careful eyes. Not being able to touch Light was a hell he wished on no enemy. In the early hours of the morning, the time when his insomniac brain would finally collapse into a short-lived sleep, he would dream. Images of his hands gripping Light’s hair as he was in between his legs, flashes of hands, and fingers and mouths, a pleasurable hell and heaven all in one. Once, L thought himself to be asexual. Now, he assumed that was not the case.  
-  
But little did L know, he was not the only one that couldn't sleep. The first time Light had been awake while L was asleep, he assumed L was talking in his sleep. Light ignored the groans and half words spilling out of the detective beside him. But the next time, L was murmuring something about handcuffs, then groaning. Then something about going faster. Light, for the sake of L’s privacy, turned around, shuffled as far away as he could from the noises coming from beside him and pulled a pillow over his head. The time after that, Light was awoken, quite abruptly, by his name being called. He turned to look at the man beside him- just to find him asleep. First, he thought the sound was a figment of his imagination until a very clear groan rang out into the room followed by something along the lines of ‘ _Oh my god, please, please, Light! Please faster!_ ’ followed by another lot of very clear moans. Light realized that perhaps L’s dreams were of a particular nature.  
-

L was not surprised when he awoke sweaty and uncomfortable. It happened often enough. He was surprised though when he thought his eyes would be locked to the back of Light’s head, he was instead met by a pair of auburn eyes, just slightly lit up by the moonlight slipping through the window. At first, he felt the red string of attraction secure itself around his heart, before the green string of nervousness and the grey one of shame started squeezing his brain. “You do realize you talk in your sleep, right?” Light mused, eyes sparkling. L was sure if he had any colour in his face, it would have drained. He was sure he looked like a deer stuck in the headlights. Light laughed a little. “Did… I disturb you, Light-kun?” He proceeded cautiously as if Light was a ticking time bomb. The teenager just smiled, and rolled over, proceeding to fall asleep. While L was trying to knot his strings so tight that they would never be unravelled again. 

The next day everything went as usual, the showers, the dressing, the work. Everything was the same as it always was, except it wasn’t. Because L could feel Light’s gaze on him every few minutes. He noticed how Light’s hand would linger a little longer then it needed too on his hand as he was passing over papers, how it would sit heavily on his shoulder as Light leaned over to check the new information. It went on like this for a few days, the touching, the gazes. But Light never said anything about the night, and what he had heard. It was just enough to know that he knew, but not enough to know how to proceed.

But, after 3 days of this other form of torture, L decided to confront Light. So when the work day was over and they headed to their room, L started to talk. “What are you doing, Light?” Light’s voice floated up to L as he trailed behind him up the stairs. “Well, right now, I am climbing the stairs.” L worried his lip. “You know exactly what I mean.” Light chuckled lightly, and L could picture his smirk. “Well, I’m not sure I do, please enlighten me?” As the pair reached the top of the stairs, L angrily punched in the security code, “Why do you insist on making this more difficult for me.” L sighed, more to himself then Light. As they approached their shared room at the end of the hall, Light spoke, “You realize I heard you, a few nights ago, right? I’ve heard you a few times, actually.” L flushed, the pink string of embarrassment tightening. “Well, then why are you doing-“ L gestured his hand in the air, “this?” They had conveniently reached the bedroom, so when the door was closed Light pulled on the chain causing L to whip around, and stumble forward. The flush was a deep red, very evident on his face, and Light staring at him like that made it worse. Heat crept up his neck. “I just like to make things hard for you.” Light said, before pulling the chain again, causing the detective to be almost standing toe to toe with him. Half of L’s brain was wrapped in deep red string, the other in bright orange, the caution colour. He didn't know if he wanted to fight or flight. 

Light smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’ll let you decide if you want to take a step closer, or a step farther away-“ He held his hands up in mock surrender. “Your choice.” L weighed his choices carefully. On one hand, he could step away, and hopefully the damn lingering hands and eyes would stop, but on the other hand, he wanted to step closer; see if Light would hit him- or maybe even kiss him. Anticipation swelled in L’s chest as he took the step forward that would bring him as close to Light as he could standing straight. Light grinned, hand reaching up to L’s cheek, brushing a thumb against his jawbone. L’s heart was in his throat, beating hard enough probably all of Japan could hear it. He was so focused on his own heartbeat that he almost missed Light’s words. “Can I kiss you, Ryuzaki?” Eyes widened as L nodded yes faster then the time he would have taken to think about it. Then suddenly, Light’s mouth was on his. Trying to work with the unsteady rhythm of L’s inexperienced one. Coaxing all the uneasiness out as a hand gently slid its way around his waist, the other reaching up to grab his hair. L had no idea where he should put his hands- he had dreamt he had his arms around Light’s neck, so that's where they settled. He and Light stood there, for a few moments- just passing air between each other's mouths, breathing in one exhale, giving out an exhale. L almost thought they could survive underwater. But soon, the curse that was the human respiratory system forced them to part. L was leaning into Light now, forehead to forehead. They stood there a while, L’s strings unravelling, and his mind racing. They kissed like that again, and again, and again. Soon L’s back was pressed up against the closed door, and his hands were in Light’s hair. His mouth open and accepting to the invasion of Light’s tongue, slow and comforting; slowly introducing L into the concept that he supposed now classified as making out. Light was slow and sure in his movements as he kissed down the side of L’s neck that he had exposed. L suppressed a groan that started deep in his throat, small mews spilling out that he could not catch. Light sucked his way back up L’s neck. Licked a stripe along his jawbone, then pressed a chaste kiss to L’s swollen lips. L was the first to talk, still pressed against the door, with his neck littered in forming bruises, that would be hell to hide later, and his hair flopping all over the place, he gasped out. “I think I like you.” Light chuckled, “I think I like you too.”


End file.
